Follow
by Nunquam Redeatis
Summary: Where ever I go, there he is. When I have to go to Degrassi, a public school, I think I can start new. But then there he is, the jerk I've known for three antagonizing years. Why is Declan always there?
1. Why?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters. Sad, yes I know. **

* * *

"Yes Cameron. We're pulling in now." There was a short pause as my father talked on the other line. "No. It will be fine. She will be fine. Okay, I will. Goodbye."

My mother hung up her phone with a sigh and turned her attention to me. "You're father wishes you luck." I looked out the tinted window of the Government rig and sighed. "You'll do great. Remember if anyone brings up…" She trailed off with a pained look, but I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I know mom." I turned and gave her a small reassuring smile, it wasn't grand, but good enough for her.

"Okay honey, time to go." I opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Just as I went to walk away I heard the whirring of the window being rolled down. "Call me after school's out, I'll send someone. I love you sweetie."

I nodded to her and started the walk to the building. This was different, I didn't have my brother by my side.

Just looking at the place I could tell it was going to be different. Private school definitely didn't have people skate boarding, horsing around, and making out on the front steps.

In the building there were even more people. I quickly dodged to my right when a boy came flying by with a much larger, scarier guy chasing him.

Just take a deep breath. You can do this. It's for your family.

Continuing my walk down the hall I was even more lost. There were people all over talking, arguing, or just standing. I need to find someone to help me.

Most of the girls were looking at me like I was scum, expected. Then there were the guys looking at me like I was a piece of meat, also expected. I was used to it and learned to just deal with it. Now bigger problems, I need to find someone remotely friendly looking.

The girl with the flower headband? No, too bitchy looking. Boy with the hate, definitely not. He just put that kid in a headlock. How about the curly haired girl with the glasses, she looks nice. Yes, her. Just when I took a step in her direction a boy came up and wrapped his arm around her dragging her down the hall with him. Damn.

Sighing I looked around one more time and found a guy with shaggyish light brown hair smiling. He was talking to an African American kid with some pretty crazy hair. Hey, he was smiling, that was good enough for me.

I quickly walked over not wanting him to take off like the girl. When I was at his back I noticed how much taller he was than me, well almost everyone was. I was only five feet one inch. Sad, I know. His friend saw me and smiled. He tapped the guy on the shoulder and pointed at me.

He turned around with a confused face and looked down to me. I smiled and held my hand out. "Hi, I'm Anissa."

He took my hand slowly. "Um… Peter. Do I know you or something?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of." He looked even more confused. "I'm new. I needed help, you looked nice enough." I explained.

He smiled finally getting it. "Ah, I see." Then there was the sound of someone clearing his throat, that someone being his friend. He rolled his eyes and pointed behind him, "This is Danny."

Danny waved. "Hi." I greeted giving him a smile before turning back to Peter. "So can you help? If not tell me so I can stop wasting my time."

"No, no. I'll help you. Wait, what do you need help with?" Danny started laughing from behind and Peter turned and swiftly punched him in the arm.

"I need to find the main office for my schedule. Then I want a tour." I said. Then realized he wasn't one of my parent's workers. "If that's not too much to ask, of course." I added hastily.

He just laughed. "Nah, well we better get going. Later Danny." He said clapping Danny on the shoulder.

"It was great meeting you Danny." I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

He raised his eyebrows at Peter before grabbing my hand. "Yeah, you too. I'll catch you later."

When we started walking down the hall Peter addressed me. "So, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Anissa. Anissa James." I answered shortly. He didn't like that answer and raised his eyebrow telling me to elaborate. "My parents are filthy rich diplomats."

Nodding his head he responded. "Thought so. You're too prim and proper to be just another transfer student."

I rolled my eyes at his logic and we were silent for the rest of the walk. "Well, here we are." He announced pointing at an open door.

"Thanks Peter." I was nearly through the doorway when I saw that he was still standing there. "Are you waiting for something?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to give you a tour, remember?" Oh yeah.

"Yeah. I knew that." I mentally smacked myself in the head and walked into the room.

There was a woman sitting behind a desk. "You must be Ms. James. The principal is not here, here is your schedule." She handed the schedule to me and then made a motion for me to leave the room.

"Well, that was rude." I pointed out when I reached Peter again.

"She's not exactly the nicest person in Degrassi." He informed chuckling.

"No, Really? Couldn't tell." I replied smartly.

He smiled. "You diplomat kids are something else."

I laughed lightly before realizing he said 'kids' as in plural, meaning more than one. "There are more here?" I asked.

"Yeah, two others. Came a few weeks ago. So far you haven't invited me to one of your rich parties making me sing and make a fool of myself in front of everyone. Then introduce me to a friend who got me to get hooked on meth at said party. So I think I like you better." He said scowling.

My eyes went wide in shock as I rounded on him. "You're addicted to meth?" I screeched at him.

He put a finger to his lips and chuckled. "Was addicted." He corrected.

I looked down at my feet feeling embarrassed at my outburst. "Oh, sorry." I said shyly.

"Don't be. Wasn't you who got me hooked. You know, if I could I would have never tried it. I lost everything important to me. My band and my girlfriend." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, but not your problem. Now lets get your tour started, shall we?"

The tour was quick since he only showed me the places that I needed for now. There wasn't much time before classes started so it had to be a short one.

"Well thanks a lot Peter. I guess, maybe, just maybe public school won't be so bad." I said jokingly.

"Nah, it's bad. I'll just make it worth it." He said playfully while throwing me a wink.

"Yeah, well good luck. I'm pretty hard to please." I said playing along.

He laughed good-naturedly. "Okay, well this is your first class."

"Great, thanks again." I said turning to walk into the classroom.

"Hey. Since you're new and all, wanna have lunch with me today?" He asked.

I turned back to him with a smirk. "I don't know. I was going to ask if that hottie, Danny, wanted to have lunch with me."

He played along. "Considering that Danny has his lunches with me. I guess you'll just end up with me anyways. Besides Danny's taken."

I pretended to be bummed. "Darn, I guess you'll have to do then."

He shook his head while rolling his eyes. "Alright then, meet you in the lunchroom." Peter gave one last wave before heading off to where I presumed was his first class.

When I sat down in an empty seat some random girl leaned over to my desk. "So, you and Peter huh?"

I looked at her confused. "Uh, pardon?"

She rolled her eyes. "You and Peter. Just so you know, his last girlfriend is a supermodel and she's in Paris with some big gig." She said before turning back in her seat.

Whoa, Peter so didn't mention his girlfriend was a supermodel. "Peter and I are not going to be anything. He was just helping me."

"Whatever you say new girl." Ugh, this was going to be frustrating.

"Hey Anissa! Over here." I heard Peter call when I walked into the cafeteria.

I took a deep breath and walked over. "Hi Peter." I said taking the vacant seat beside him. Then I smiled at Danny across the table. "Hello Danny."

Again he raised his eyebrows at Peter in turn making him roll his eyes. "Hello Anissa. How's your day been?"

I ignored his look towards Peter and decided to answer his question. "Fine. Different, but I think I can get used to it."

"That's good. Hey, there's my girl. I'll catch you two later." He said hurriedly while grabbing his tray and chasing after a girl.

"Sorry, looks like you're stuck with me after all." Peter said putting on a fake apologetic look.

"Damn." I said faking disappointment.

"Damn's right. What's it been Mr. Degrassi? Two weeks? And you're already going after the new girl. What would Mrs. Degrassi say?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I just couldn't place it.

I was about to turn and look when Peter talked back. "She's say to mind your own business." He sounded pretty pissed off.

The unknown guy chuckled. "Now, now Peter. That's rather rude. You haven't even introduced me to the new Mrs. Degrassi." The voice was sounding very smug.

"She doesn't need to know someone like you." Peter growled out.

"Peter, it's fine." I said not wanting him to get into a fight over something so stupid.

I turned around in my seat and came face to chest with a very familiar outfit. Following the chest up to the face I saw one person I hoped to never see again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Niss." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and Peter turned around shocked. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately." I snapped.

"Ah, come now Niss. That's no way to treat an old friend." Declan said.

"Yeah, you're right. Too bad you're not a friend huh?" I rolled my eyes and stood. "Peter thanks. I'll talk to you later." I quickly pushed past Declan and stormed out into the hall, of course, Declan not far behind.

"Aw, come on Niss. I know you've had to miss me a little. I've missed you." He said enjoying this. Out of all the damn public schools it had to be the one with Declan Coyne in it.

"Miss what exactly, Declan?" I snapped. "The fighting, arguing, name calling? No, I don't think so." I tried to get rid of him but he kept following me. I let out a frustrated yell and slid down a nearby wall to the floor. "Why Declan? Why do you have to follow me everywhere I bloody go?"

"You do realize how dirty that floor is right?" He asked with a disgusted face pointing to the floor I was currently seated on. I let out another growl and he chuckled. "Technically, Niss. You followed me this time."

"I don't care. Why? Everywhere I go you are there. Do you honestly have to be everywhere?" I asked with my face in my hands.

He sighed. "Anissa, this wasn't my choice. Trust me." He said then he looked at me confused. "Why do you hate me anyways?"

I laughed bitterly and rolled my eyes to look up at him. "Declan, alls you have done for the past three years is insult me. Then to try and make up for it you flirt. Not every girl can be bought off with you're damn charms. And you're supposed to be smart." I scoffed.

He smirked. "Well, Fiona will be happy to see you. She really has missed you and she needs a friend." He said.

I scoffed again. "In Declan language meaning, 'She needs to hand out with someone. I'm tired of being her damn bodyguard.'"

He smirked again. "You know me too well."

"You've never been a hard one to figure out Declan." I remarked.

He laughed and it quickly turned into his regular smirk. "Oh my Ms. James. Did we just have an actual conversation?" He asked turning back into his smart ass self.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be sick." I rolled my eyes.

He quickly reached down and pulled me off the floor. "Just not on the shoes." He smiled and went walking down the hall. "By the way, have fun with meth head. He's perfect for you."

I glared at the back of his head. "Screw you, prick!" I shouted. He's always been the one to make me go crazy and forget all the properness I was taught.

"One day my little Anissa." He gave me a wink before disappearing behind a corner. Man, were my parents going to get it tonight.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** This is my first Degrassi Fan Fic. So please be nice and review. Thanks tons. **


	2. The Dot

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Degrassi, only Anissa and her family. **

* * *

"Hello mother. Yes school is out and you have some serious explaining to do." I said into my cell phone. "No. Just send the driver." I paused shortly as she talked. "A whole hour? Where's George?" I growled. "No, it's fine. A friend told me about a place close by. Yeah, bye."

I flipped my phone shut and sat down on the steps. "Why must you always seat yourself on the filthiest places?" Someone asked from behind me, only one person was that high and mighty.

"Well Declan, there's not exactly a throne around here." I mumbled sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"I was merely walking out of the building when I saw your depressed self so I thought maybe you needed company." He said walking in front of me.

I looked up at him. "Gee thanks. But I was just waiting for Peter so he could tell me where this Dot place is."

His face scrunched up at the mention of Peter. "Well you'll be waiting for a long time. He left fifth period. Why do you want to go there anyways?" He asked.

Rolling my eyes I stood up. The stone steps were getting pretty cold and I couldn't find a jacket to go with my outfit this morning. "Beats sitting here for an hour."

"Why would you have to stay here for an hour?" He asked looking down at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "George is out doing something, and father is also out. You know that mother doesn't drive. So, that leaves me stranded." I answered before realizing what I was doing. "Wait, why and I talking to you?" I added.

He ignored my last question. "I could give you a ride." He offered smirking.

"Ha no thank you. I dread the day I will owe the Declan Coyne anything." I said walking down the steps.

He laughed following. "At least let me give you a ride to the Dot. I was going to stop by there anyways." I turned on him with an eyebrow raised. He raised his hands like he were being arrested by the police. "No hidden motive, and you won't owe me a thing."

I watched him to see if he was lying but it didn't seem like it. "Okay, fine." I huffed crossing my arms, it was getting really cold out here.

"Great." He said smiling before leading me to a government rig, which of course, he was driving. He held open the passenger door for me and he even let me get _in _the car before closing the door. That was new.

He got in on his side and started the car up before driving down the road. I looked at him confused. "What the hell are you on Declan?"

Smiling he looked over at me. "Excuse me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know. Crack, Heroine, Weed, Shrooms, Meth?"

He chuckled. "Aw. I'm not your precious Peter now, love. I don't do drugs." There at least he is being a little bit of a smart ass. Still wasn't enough though, he wasn't directly being a jerk to me.

"Then why the hell are you being so nice and not calling me names or insulting me?" I frowned crossing my arms again. Why couldn't I get warm?

He smirked over at me. "Do you want me to call you names and insult you?" He asked.

"No." I answered truthfully. "It's just weird. Even earlier at school you weren't being as much of a jerk as you have the past years. You've always been an asshole, and it's just weird to see you nice."

He smiled. "People change." That was so cheesy. I raised my eyebrows at him and he continued. "Okay here's the deal. Our families are always around each other and my mother's been on my back about how I'm a jerk to you. I'm always going to be an asshole, but I'm willing to try and be nicer to you for the sake of our families."

Oh, so that's what this whole thing was about, for the sake of our damn families. I scoffed. "That's great." I muttered under my breath sarcastically. He looked at me through the corner of his eye. "Well if you plan to be nice 'for the sake of our families'," I quoted, "I don't want you to be nice."

He stopped and parked the car next to a curb. Sighing he got out of the car, I did too. "Our families are close, we are going to be around each other probably our whole lives. You need to learn to at tolerate me." He said over the car.

"I do tolerate you. You're not dead are you?" I said as he walked around the car to stand next to me. He opened his mouth to speak but I just raised my hand. "Whatever, where's the Dot?"

He pointed down the street at a building and we started walking. We got a couple yards before I felt something warm being draped over my shoulders.

I looked and saw Declan's jacket before shooting him a look. "You honestly thought I didn't know you were freezing?" He asked.

I went to remove the jacket when his hand stopped me. "Don't be stubborn. Just take it."

Sighing I slipped my arms through the sleeves. "Thanks." I mumbled.

When we reached the Dot he held the door open for me to walk in. See, he says something that completely pisses you off, and then to try and make up for it he acts all charming. Holding doors open and offering jackets, he makes me sick. We walked in and he looked around obviously searching for someone, he didn't seem to see them and took a seat at an empty table.

I looked at the table he was sitting at and then another empty table. I weighed my options. Sitting with Declan there was the possibility of me killing him and then the possibility of me letting his damn charms get to me. I didn't want either of those, they would both inflate his ego knowing he got to me. Sitting alone would give me some time to think and I wouldn't be near Declan. I think I will go with option number two.

I adverted my eyes away from Declan before walking over to an empty table on the other side of the room.

I was sitting alone for a bit thinking about everything when a guy with short brownish somewhat spiky hair, a Dot T-shirt, and a half apron came up. "Hey, would you like anything?" He asked.

For some reason I panicked. I didn't see a menu or anything. "Oh sorry. I don't know. I don't know what you have. What do you have?" I rambled off quickly.

He smiled knowingly. "New?" He asked.

I smiled back shyly. "Yeah."

"Alright then. Well we've got coffee, of course. And I happen to make the best damn hamburgers and fries in Toronto." He said proudly while smiling.

"Don't you just throw a frozen patty onto a grill and pour some frozen fries into some oil?" I asked.

He put his finger to his lips leaning closer. "Sh… You'll give away my secret." He whispered.

I leaned in a little too. "Not a very well kept secret there." I whispered back.

He laughed raising his eyebrows. "Well, if you think it's so easy let's see you give it a try." He challenged.

"Can't you get fired for letting someone who doesn't work here cook or something? I'm pretty sure that would be on the 'don't do' list."

He just waved his hand. "Nah, they need me here."

I smirked standing up. "Okay then. I will."

He smiled. "This way." He said walking back behind the counter. I looked over at Declan and saw that he was watching me with his eyebrows raised, I shot a glare at him. "Okay, here's the grill, and there's the oil. Let's see what you've got."

I made the hamburgers and fries. I grabbed them from behind the counter and walked over and handed them to the Dot guy. He was now sitting in the seat that was opposite from me. It was still only him, Declan, and I.

He looked at the food before shooting me a look. Go on try it. I hope it won't kill you but I'm not sure. I've never made it before."

He picked up the hamburger and studied it. "Wish me luck." I rolled my eyes and he took a bit. His eyes widened immediately. Was it that bad? "Okay you… Um, wait. What's your name?"

"Anissa." I answered.

"Spinner." He said grabbing my hand and shaking it quickly before going on with what he was saying. "Anissa, you just made possibly the second best hamburger I've ever eaten. And I've eaten a lot of hamburgers." He then took a few fries and stuffed them in his mouth moaning. "You're fries definitely beat mine. They are perfect. I give you mad props." He stopped eating for a second to look at me. "You don't happen to need a job do you?"

I smiled taking the seat across from him. "Nah, I don't exactly need the money." I answered honestly.

I could hear Declan chuckling from his seat across the room. Apparently he was eavesdropping. Spinner took a second to look at my appearance and smiled widely. "You rich? You look rich. Nice coat by the way." He said smartly before reaching over and tugging on the sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm rich. My parents are a couple of Diplomats and we just moved into the area. I'm going to Degrassi. Public school equals good rep I guess." Then I remembered the comment on the coat. "And the jacket… It's his." I said pointing at Declan.

Declan smirked at eh attention then stood walking over to our table taking the seat next to me. Spinner looked at him for a second then seemed to realize who he was. "Hey, you're that guy that Peter hates huh?"

Declan looked at him. "Yeah, that would be me."

I rolled my eyes. "You can have your coat back if it will make you go away."

Spinner looked at me confused. "Nah, you keep it. I'm not going anywhere." Declan answered back.

Just then another customer walked in and Spinner stood. "I've gotta get back to work now Anissa."

"Oh, okay." I said as he walked over to the customer.

I looked back next to me and Declan was watching me. "What do you want now?"

"Just to spend some quality time with you." He answered back smartly.

"Oh ha, ha, Declan. I was fine alone." I said.

"Well now that drummer boy's gone I'll keep you company." He said.

"I don't want your company Declan. See, this is when I wish my brother were here. He always knew how to keep you away from me." I said. Then I quickly realized what I just said and my throat closed up. I can't believe I just talked about using him for my own selfish reasons.

"Oh, and where is your bodyguard." He asked leaning closer.

"Gone." I answered back quietly while looking at my hands praying that my voice wouldn't give out or that my eyes would betray me and let the tears drip out.

"Did he finally see what a lost cause you were and ditch you?" He asked.

I wish. "Something like that." I mumbled back quietly. I still didn't look up, I could feel the tears threatening to come out.

"I knew I liked him. I never understood why everyone liked you, at least he was with me on that." He said. I knew he was trying to get to me now and it was working.

"Yeah. Me neither." I mumbled again.

"Look at me." He said dropping the teasing tone in his voice.

I shook my head and kept looking down at my hands on the table. "No."

"Come on." He said putting his hand out and gripping my shoulder. I knew that I had to look now.

Slowly I raised my head and looked anywhere but his face. There he got to me, I hope he's happy. A tear betrayed me and slid down my face. "What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." I said before quickly standing. "I've got to go." I went to walk out of the building when I ran into Spinner making him drop a cup of coffee. The glass shattered everywhere. I tried to back away when my foot slipped out from under me causing me to gasp.

"Shit!" Spinner yelled before grabbing me so I wouldn't fall.

When I was standing on my own I took a couple deep steps back looking down at the mess I caused. Why was everything always my fault? "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Spinner. Here, let me pay for this." I said taking out my purse. I was surprised I even got that out, my throat was feeling like it was going to explode. Everything's my fault, it's my fault my brother's not here right now. I felt another teardrop fall down my cheek.

Spinner noticed and reached out holding my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's just a cup Anissa."

I looked up at him. "No it's not…" I paused trying to hold back the sob that was coming up. "That's not what I'm upset about. I really need to go." I rushed out before trying to run out the door.

He reached out and pulled me to him. "What's wrong?" He asked and at the same time I noticed he was hugging me and stiffened. He was practically a stranger. He chuckled. "I know. This is awkward, embrace it." I giggled a little. "And all I know about you is that you make a kick ass hamburger and fries combo. But it's all good, just tell Spinner all your problems." He said trying to cheer me up. It worked. I was now laughing and crying at the same time.

"Anissa, are you okay?" I heard Declan ask from behind me and I stiffened. I really didn't want anything to do with him anytime soon.

Just then a girl with brown hair and a nose ring came in and looked from Spinner and me, to Declan, and then to the spilt coffee. I pulled away from Spinner and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Spin, what's going on?" She asked looking very confused.

"Nothing Jane. She was just very upset and I was trying to find out why was wrong. She tried to run away." He said like it was an everyday occurrence.

She studied me for a few seconds before I saw that she was trying to see if she remembered who I was. "I'm new." I said quickly.

"Yeah, and she makes a kick ass hamburger and fries, babe." Spinner said enthusiastically before pulling her into his side and kissing her head.

She smiled holding her hand out. "I'm Jane. And I'm saying sorry now for his future caveman ways. You've probably already seen a couple." She said pointing at Spinner.

"Anissa, and would hugging someone you barely knew to keep them from leaving count?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yeah. If he wouldn't let go." I laughed and she looked at Declan. "Hello Declan."

"Jane." He said giving her his 'sexy' smirk. I've seen him use it on so many girls, and sadly, it usually worked. Jane doesn't seem like one to fall for his charms though.

"Spinner thanks. Even though what you did was completely unnecessary, it helped." I said.

"No problem." He said patting me on the shoulder.

Jane smiled at me again. "He becomes attached to friends fast. You'll get used to it."

A man walked through the door and I recognized him as my driver, George. "Hey Spinner, Jane. It was really great to meet you but I need to go. My driver's here."

"Yeah, you too. Maybe I'll see you at school." Jane said and I nodded.

"Feel free to come by anytime. I'm always up for a good burger and fries." Spinner said.

I smiled at him while walking backwards towards the door. "Okay, and I will." I purposely avoided Declan's gaze.

I really didn't want to cry in front of them again. I just hope when I see him in school I won't think of Ryan.

I got into the car and we were home in twenty minutes. George opened the door for me. "Thank you George." I said before jogging to the house. "Mother!" I yelled when I got through the door.

I heard her heels click all the way down a hall before she came around the corner with a sheepish smile. "Nice jacket dear."

I looked down and saw the jacket. Damn.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** Like I said before this is my first Degrassi story. I would really like you to tell me what you think about it. So please review. Thank you!**


	3. Master Yoda of Oogling

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Degrassi. I only own Anissa and her family.**

* * *

Geeze. I really do not want to go to school today. I know by now that Declan will know why I was being so weird about my brother yesterday. And if he doesn't, well that just means he won't leave me alone until he does.

Looks like it's a little late to back out now though, seeing as George is only a block away from the school. I think this is a new record. Getting ready to start day two in Degrassi and already wishing I were somewhere else.

My mother told me why we were here last night. Of course she went and explained it was for their jobs, blah, blah, blah. But then she also said it was to be closer to the Coynes. You know, because we weren't close enough already. I really didn't have a problem with any of them, well except for Declan. Fiona and I were actually best friends for the last three years.

So here I was, sitting in the back of the car playing with the jacket in my lap. This was another problem I didn't want to face, Declan's jacket. My plan was to try and avoid Declan all day, not go and find him to return a jacket.

When we pulled up in front of the school I hopped out and said a quick goodbye to George before walking to the building. I avoided looking at anyone and went straight to my locker. When I got there I put all of my books except for my first period class ones. Then I grabbed the jacket and hung it on a hook. When I looked up from the hook I saw a shadow behind me. I took a deep breath and turned expecting Declan to be standing there.

Upon turning I saw that it was Peter and let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Anissa, hey, sorry for bailing on you yesterday. Totally forgot and had to go get my sister while my dad worked."

I just waved it off. "No, it's fine." I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder. I closed the locker and turned to walk away. I stopped to make sure Peter didn't think I was mad. "Coming?" I asked.

He smiled and walked up next to me. "Really, I'm sorry. Spin told me he met you though."

I smiled at the mention of him. "Oh yeah. I did. He's really nice." I paused and thought about the previous day. "Jane seems really nice too."

He scowled a little. I shot him a confused look. "Oh it's nothing." I raised an eyebrow calling bull. "Okay, it's just that she sort of took my place in the band. Still a little sore spot."

"Oh. Sorry." It was all that I could say. Not very intelligent, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Yeah." His scowl quickly turned into a smile as he spun and grabbed my arm. "Hey, how about I take you to the Dot today?"

I smiled and shook my head. "You don't really have to. I went yesterday."

"Yeah, I know that. But not with me, I was supposed to take you. So, I'm going to take you today, no complaining." He said mock warningly while pointing a finger at me.

"Yes sir." I saluted at him.

He laughed and we walked to my class. When we were standing in front he turned to me. "I'll see you at lunch." And he turned to walk off but spun around quickly. "I mean if you want to sit with me."

I just laughed. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Alright, see you then." He smiled and walked back down the hall.

Again just like yesterday when I took my seat the same girl leaned over into my personal bubble. "Oh yeah, so not going to get together. Just friends." She said sarcastically.

"Peter and I are not together and we are just friends. This is only my second day, I hardly know the guy." I tried to explain.

Scoffing she replied. "Yeah, well none of that would really matter to Peter. He'd probably get with you and then get to know you after. Besides, he always goes for the really pretty girls. Usually gets them too, Darcy and Mia are great examples." I could definitely tell she didn't like him.

"What's your problem with him?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I don't have a problem with him. It just makes me sick how you, a new, pretty, rich girl waltzes right in here and bats her big blue eyes and he follows you around like a lost little puppy." Okay, she had the problem with me.

"Oh." I really didn't want to get into anything with this chick. She would most likely beat the crap out of me. Almost any girl could, I'm very small. She just rolled her eyes turning and leaning back in her seat.

Lucky for me the first four periods seemed to go by in a flash. Next thing I know I'm walking to my locker to put my books away before heading to the lunchroom.

After opening my locker I let out a sigh, that damn jacket. I chucked my books in and slammed it shut.

On my way to the cafeteria I saw Declan chatting it up with Jane. She smiled and waved when she saw me, I gave a quick wave before looking down at my feet trying to avoid Declan's gaze. This wasn't' the first time I've seen him today either. Every other time I would walk away quickly or just put my head down and act like I didn't see him.

Walking into the lunchroom I found where Peter was seated before getting my own lunch. There wasn't exactly anything very appetizing so I settled on a salad and apple with a can of coke.

I set all of the items on my tray before going over to the table. Peter was the only one there. I set down the tray and slid into the seat across from him then smiled cheekily at him. "Where's that hottie, Danny?"

He laughed before pointing at a table across the room. "Over there, with his _girlfriend._" He said putting emphasis on the girlfriend.

"Damn. Now what am I going to do?" I said looking sad.

"Looks like you're going to have to settle for me." He said jokingly.

We both had a good laugh before going silent to eat our meals. Five minutes went past before he spoke again. "Okay, well I think we should exchange numbers." I looked up from my salad with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled, "Well, I am taking you to the Dot. Plus, friends do that, right?"

I smiled. "Right." I held out my hand waiting for him to hand over his cell. He looked at it confused. "You want my number or not?"

He laughed and pulled out his cell phone. "Here." He placed it in my outstretched hand. I put my number in and put it under 'My Idol'. I handed it back and he flipped through the phone obviously looking for my number in the contact list. His eyebrows scrunched together before he looked up at me confused.

"Look under the M's."

He went back to him phone and chuckled when he found it. "My Idol?"

"Because that's what I am." I said laughing.

We talked about different people and what there was to do around here. He just got done telling me a funny story about the guys and we were laughing before he stopped short and glared over my shoulder. That could only mean one thing.

"Niss, can I talk to you?" Declan said from behind me. I held in a sigh that was threatening to come out and closed my eyes.

"Dude, I don't think she wants to talk to you." Peter said from in front of me. He sounded pissed.

"I think she can speak for herself, _dude._" Declan said back mocking Peter.

I opened my eyes just when Peter stood up from his seat. I reached over and put my hand on his arm. "No it's okay Peter. I need to talk to him anyways."

He looked at me before reluctantly lowering himself back into his seat. "Yeah, just sit back down in your seat. Be a good little boy." Declan was really pushing it.

I gave Peter's arm a reassuring squeeze before standing up. I didn't look at Declan as I brushed past him. I was pissed now, he had no right messing with my friends.

I stormed out into the hall and started for my locker. I could hear his footsteps follow me but didn't pay them any attention.

I stopped in front of my locker and quickly put in the combination. I yanked it open with a little more force than was needed and pulled out the jacket. "Here." I said turning around and slamming it into Declan's stomach earning a satisfactory grunt of pain from him.

I turned around and slammed my locker shut before going to walk away. I got one step and then there was a hand in the crook of my elbow holding me in place. "I need to talk to you."

I sucked in a deep breath and let it back out closing my eyes. I leaned my back against the cool locker. "I really don't want to talk to you right now Declan."

I heard him sigh. "Okay then, don't talk. I will." I opened my eyes and went to open my mouth when he held up a hand. "Uh uh. No, listen, please. I know, I'm an asshole. But I really didn't know about your brother."

I could feel my eyes watering up. "Please Declan. Not right now." I looked down at my shoes. I probably looked pitiful. How could this happen, I've been so strong for a whole semester. Two days back with Declan and he's already made me cry once, make that twice. I felt a tear escape.

"No listen, please. I really didn't know about your brother. My parents never told Fiona or me about it. I'm sorry, honestly. I'm not heartless." He said reaching out and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off before sliding to the floor bringing my knees up to my chest. "You didn't know, I understand." I said trying to hold in the sobs.

He sighed, but for once it wasn't one of irritation. He used to always get irritated with my patheticness. He bent down in front of me and put his hand on my knee. I went to brush it off with my hand but he caught it with one of his. "That still doesn't justify what I did Anissa. Even if that didn't happen I shouldn't say things like that just to get a rile out of you. It's wrong and that's what my mother's been trying to tell me forever." He said rolling his eyes.

Back to the 'my mother wants me to be nice to you thing'. "Declan, I don't want you to be nice to me because you're forced to. What you said hurt, but you know what, it was my fault." I said going quietly at the end.

"What was that?" He asked leaning closer.

I felt my throat close up and my eyes sting with tears. "I said it was my fault. It's my fault that my brother's not here right now. Everything's my fault." My voice was going hoarse and sounded weird.

"It's not your fault Anissa." He said and then looked at the dirty floor beside me. He took a deep breath and sat down on it.

"It is Declan!" I practically yelled at him.

"Okay, shh… Classes are going to start in about five minutes and a lot more people than the ones who have already gone by are going to come out." He said.

"I don't want to go to class." I said quietly.

He looked around as if seeing if anyone were there. There were only a few fast eaters here and there but other than that the halls were practically empty. "Want to skip?"

"Declan, we can't." I said. I really just didn't feel like going anywhere with him. He's being unusually nice, but I think it's just because I was crying.

"Yes we can. Come on." He said hopping up and holding out his hands. I looked at his hands for a moment before he reached down and grabbed mine in his. He gave a tug and I was on my feet. He put his jacket over my shoulders and leaned down to my ear. "Look sick."

"I probably already do." I mumbled.

He walked us to the nurse's station and went in. "Ms? I don't think that Anissa is feeling so well." He said to the elderly nurse sitting behind a desk by a window.

She got up and came over. She felt my forehead and then my face. "You do feel a little warm dear. You don't look so well."

I just nodded my head. "We would really appreciate it if you could give us a note so I can take her home." Declan said to the nurse.

She looked between us and shook her head. "I don't know. We aren't really supposed to do that unless it's an emergency."

He looked at her and gave her one of his 'charming smiles'. "Please Ms. this will be the only time and I would really feel more comfortable if she were at her home and in her bed than here in class slaving over books."

Declan was a real sweet talker. He could just about talk himself into or out of anything. "That's so sweet sonny. Worrying about your girlfriend like that. Okay, just this one time. Don't tell anyone." She said and went over to her desk to get a paper.

When her back was turned to us I shot him a glare. He gave me a look but she turned around so he turned it into a smile. She smiled back and walked over giving him the note. "Here you go. You take good care of her and you get better dear." She said sweetly turning to me.

"I will, thank you." Declan gave her one last smile before putting his hand on my back giving me a light push towards the door.

We walked out of the nurse's station and walked to my locker so I could get my books. When I reached to grab a book the jacket fell off my shoulders, I forgot I had it on. Declan reached out and caught it, he looked at if for a second before putting it back around my shoulders. "I don't need that anymore." I told him closing my locker. I turned to him and took it off holding it out to him.

"No you keep it. I'm not cold and you will be, we're going outside remember." He said grabbing the jacket out of my hands and holding it out for me to put my arms in.

"I'm not a kid Declan." I said snatching it out of his hands and sliding it on. "Thanks." I mumbled grabbing my bag from the floor. He quickly snatched that out of my hands and put it over his shoulder, it looked funny because it was practically an oversized purse. I smiled and then tried to hide it but he saw it.

He didn't say anything but smiled back. I looked down at my feet and started walking to the school's front doors. He quickly caught up and was by my side. We were about to walk out when Peter and a few other people showed up. "Hey, where you going?" He asked smiling at me but it turned into a glare when he looked at Declan.

"_We_ are going home." Declan said standing in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Declan out of the way. "I wasn't feeling so well and Declan's going to take me home."

Peter shot a wary look at him before turning his attention to me. "I could take you home."

I smiled. "Thanks, that's sweet Peter." I looked over his shoulder and saw what must be his old band mates, Danny was the only one I recognized. "Hi Danny."

"Hey." He said giving me a wave.

"Okay, can we go now Niss?" Declan asked sounding a little impatient from behind me.

"Um, yeah, we can. I'll see you tomorrow, Peter." Declan put his hand on my back and gave me a gentle push towards the door.

"Okay, I'll text you later." He said to my back. I shot him a smile and wave over my shoulder. Declan gave my back another push and I slid away from his hand.

"Stop it." I pushed his hand away and walked down the steps on my own.

He chuckled and walked up next to me. "You seem to be feeling better."

"Yeah, I am. Kinda, I just had a little breakdown. I haven't done that, well, since it happened." I said looking down at my feet.

"No, I understand. Let's just get out of the cold right now though, okay?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself.

We got into the car and he drove. We were driving for about five minutes when I saw that he was not going towards my house. "Declan, where are we going?"

"We're going to go eat something real quick. Then I'll bring you home." I raised my eyebrow at him. I really didn't think that he would. "I promise." He added.

"Fine." I leaned the seat back and put my feet up on the dashboard.

"You comfortable?" Declan asked.

"Yep." I closed my eyes and relaxed. I heard Declan chuckle lightly then not make any sounds at all.

I must have fallen asleep because a few minutes later I felt a hand shaking my knee lightly. "Niss. Wake up. We're here."

"Oh shut up." I growled trying to roll over only to have a pain go through my head when I hit it off something rather hard. "Ow." I groaned rubbing the spot.

There was a chuckle and then the opening and closing of a door. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a car. Oh yeah. Declan. Just then the car door was opened and if it weren't for my seat belt I would be laying face first on the hard cement outside.

My arm and neck were all wrapped around the seat belt some how and I felt like I was going to choke and panicked flinging my limbs all over the place.

A hand grabbed my arm and the seat belt trying to do something. I flung my head and connected with something hard. "Ow damn it Niss. Calm down." I stopped struggling and looked to see Declan leaning over me. He leaned over and undid my seatbelt. "There."

I climbed out and looked up to see Declan holding his head. "Er, sorry?"

He just shook his head and motioned for me to step away from the car. When I did he shut the door and started walking down the sidewalk. "Um Declan? Where are we going?"

He turned around smiling and started walking backwards. "We're going to that restaurant over there." He pointed to a building across the street and looked back to me. "Come on Niss, catch up."

Rolling my eyes I jogged to catch up to him. He looked over at me and smiled. "So, what's the meaning of all this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I mean. Why are you taking me somewhere to eat? Didn't we just have lunch?" I asked looking at the restaurant across the street.

He looked over at me with raised eyebrows. "You can't honestly tell me what you ate counted as a meal. That was like, the appetizer, at most."

I laughed and nodded my head. "Okay, maybe I'm a little hungry."

"Good, because this place has the best food in Canada." He smiled and we got to the cross walk. He looked to see if any cars were coming before he started jogging across the road.

"Hey!" I yelled after him then took off after. He just laughed and kept going.

When I got to the other side of the road he was laughing. I walked over and punched him in the arm. "Thanks for telling me when to go asshole!"

He rubbed his arm and kept laughing. "Thought it would be obvious once I took off. Apparently it was."

I rolled my eyes and we walked over to the restaurant. We walked in and they led us to a table. The waiter held out my chair for me and I sat down. He was cute. I smiled and thanked him. Once he walked away I looked to Declan. "I give him an eight and a half."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the guy. "Please do not play that game you and my sister insisted on playing every time we went out. I do not want to know how cute our waiters are."

"Aw Declan. Why not? I love that game!" I smiled and leaned closer. "Look around Dec. These waiters are cute. The oldest one I've seen here is twenty six, at the most. They're cute."

Even though I was teasing him and trying to get him angry he was looking at me with a grin on his face. "What?" I asked confused.

"You called me Dec." He was still smiling and now was looking rather smug.

"Last I heard you hated being called Dec." I retorted.

"Yeah, when my mother calls me it." I laughed and shook my head.

"How has Ms. Coyne been by the way? I haven't gotten to see her since you moved."

"She's been good. Honestly, when isn't she? She's like a democratic robot or something. I don't know. Mom and Dad have just been busy, like usual." He picked up his menu and looked at it.

"Yeah, my Dad's been really busy too, and Mom, she's the usual." I sighed and picked up my menu as well.

A different waiter came up and took our orders. This one was even cuter, and he must have been about, twenty I'd say. "He's a nine and three quarters."

Declan groaned and rolled his eyes at me. I smiled happy to get that reaction out of him. The air had turned too serious like. "What? Just admiring beauty." I said acting innocent.

"Okay, how about I start rating all the women here? How'd you feel about that?" He asked raising an eyebrow and leaning over the table a bit.

"I'd think that you were desperate, going as low as rating lower class women Dec, how could you?" I faked disappointment and shook my head at him. "I thought you only went after the ones who would inherit all of daddy's money?"

"Nah, the ones without? They're a good fling." He said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed in disgust. "Pig."

"Hey, you're the one who started all this. Oh, would you look at that nine." He said following a maybe, nineteen year old with his eyes as she walked across the restaurant.

I picked up my clutch and smacked him in the head. "You're doing it all wrong Dec, you have to be discreet about your watching. Don't just openly oogle the poor woman."

He laughed and pulled the clutch out of my hand placing it on his side of the table. "Sorry oh great master, Yoda. Didn't know you were an expert at checking out women." He smirked thinking he was hot shit.

"You know I don't swing that way. Not that I have anything against those that do. I'm just giving you tips, for future ogling days." I smiled back in return.

"Oh, of course." Rolling my eyes we continued rating the waiters and waitress' in Declan's case, until our meal arrived. Then we proceeded to eat our meals in an unusual comfortable silence. It was strange.

"Ah man. I'm stuffed." Leaning back in my seat I brought my hands up and placed them on my now full stomach.

"Ready?" Declan asked. I nodded and he called for the bill.

"Meet you at the car." I stood up and started walking to the car. When I got there I had to wait out in the freezing cold air for Declan to show up since he had the keys. He walked up smirking. "Should have given me the damn keys. It's cold."

"You should have just waited for me, and then you wouldn't have been standing out here in the cold."

"Oh shut up and unlock the car already."

He mockingly bowed. "Yes your highness." After pressing the button the car unlocked and I jumped in. Way better than outside.

We were driving down the road talking about school and such. It was kind of nice actually. "You know Dec. I kind of had fun. Since you weren't being an ass and all."

Smirking he looked over to me. "Me too Niss. Since you weren't being a complete bitch and all."

The song Tik Tok then broke through the short silence signaling that I had a text message. I pulled out my phone. 'Wanna go to the Dot?'-Unknown

I frowned and Declan looked over at me. "Who is it?"

"I don't know?"

'Who is this?' I quickly typed back.

Not even thirty seconds later I had a reply.

'Peter. So?'

I grinned and Declan looked over to me. "Who is it?"

"Peter." My fingers went to work. 'Yeah. Meet you there in 15?'

'Great. ;)'

"Dec?" He looked over at me with a questioning look. "Do you mind dropping me of at 'The Dot'?"

"Only if I can come." It was like he was expecting me to ask. The words barely made it out of my mouth before he answered.

"I'm going to be hanging out with Peter." I informed him.

A smirk crept across his face. "I know." '

Oh boy. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I am sorry it's been so long and that this chapter sucks. Please forgive me. I know I don't deserve it but please Review! Thanks. Love you bunches!**


End file.
